When It Isn't Like It Should Be
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are both 25 they got married at 22 and had a daughter at 20. But what happens when their little girl dies? Oneshot T&G.


**Gabriella and Troy are 25 and they ****had a child at the age of 20. They got married when they were 22 years old. But they lost their daughter only a week ago, she was killed by a car. She was only 5 and her name was Emma.**

**This oneshot is really sad and maybe it's going to make you cry.**

"Troy I want her back"

"Me too babe, but we can't get her back she's gone" both of them cried.

"It's all my fault, if I had just remembered to close the door after me she wouldn't have run to the park and.." she stopped she couldn't say more.

"It's okay Gabby it's not your fault" he hugged her really tight.

"It is everything is my fault, I'm not sure she even knows I love her"

"Gabby she knows you love her, you were the best mom a girl could ever ask for"

Gabriella just cried and cried not knowing what to say.

"Everything will be okay I promise"

"No it won't I want my princess back, I love her, and everything is my fault"

"No it's not Gabby, she ran out by herself, it isn't your fault and I know she doesn't blame you. C'mon we have to get some sleep" he took her hand and led them to their bedroom.

Both of them took on their Pajamas and laid down on the bed. Gabriella in Troy's arms! Troy fell asleep, but Gabriella couldn't. She kept thinking back on the accident.

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy have you seen Emma?"_

"_Yeah she was just here"_

"_But I can't find her"_

"_Well I'm sure she is here somewhere"_

_Gabriella began to look after her and call her name "Emma" there wasn't any respond. Gabriella looked around and saw she had forgotten to close the front door when she came home from shopping with Sharpay. She walked over to the door and looked out and then she saw Emma. She ran out and yelled. "Emma come back here"_

"_It's okay mommy, I'm just walking over to the park" Emma was standing on the mid of the road. Then there came a car, Emma hadn't seen it she just looked at Gabriella._

"_BABY NOOO" Gabriella yelled while running over to Emma. "Mommy what is it?" Emma asked not seeing the car. Gabriella ran as fast as possible, trying to get Emma and trying to stop the car. But it was to late the car hadn't seen Emma and it drove right in to her and Emma died immediately._

"_NOOO" Gabriella fell down to the ground and the car stopped she was crying so bad._

"_TROY" she yelled._

_Troy came out not knowing anything. "Baby what's wrong?" Then he looked on the road and saw Emma and a lot of blood around her. "NOO" Troy ran over to Emma's dead body and tried to wake her, but already knew it was too late._

_The man that had been driving walked over to Troy. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't see her, suddenly she was just there and it was too late to do anything" "Troy stood op and looked at him, YOU'RE SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY. WELL THAT DOESN'T BRING HER BACK DOES IT?" Troy was mad and really sad at the same time._

"_SHE WAS ONLY A LITTLE GIRL AND YOU KILLED HER"_

"_I'm so sorry" the man whispered he was kinda scared of Troy. Gabriella was just sitting on the ground, crying like a little baby._

_**End of flashback**_

Tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks. Why couldn't this just be a dream? Why did it happen to us? Why? All of those kind of questions, were running through Gabriella's head. When…

"Mommy" "Mommy"

Gabriella looked around, there wasn't any one else in the house other than her and Troy.

"Mommy" Mommy"

It was Emma's voice she knew it, but was the voice only something she imagined in her head? She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Mommy" "Mommy" It was the voice again, Emma's voice. Gabriella opened her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Troy mumbled.

"Just to the bathroom" Gabriella looked at Troy and he was already falling back to sleep.

"Mommy" Mommy"

Gabriella followed the voice. Even though she was really scared! She followed the voice downstairs and saw some of Emma's dolls lying on the floor. It said "Mommy" to her. Now Gabriella was really scared what was this? She heard the first voice again "Mommy" "Mommy" The voice was from the outside and Gabriella took on her flip flops and walked out.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I walked out following the voice I was only wearing my pajamas. It was cold, but not that cold that I couldn't stand to be outside. It was kinda creepy and I don't know why I was following the voice, but it was like it wanted me to follow and I couldn't do anything but follow it.

"Mommy" "Mommy" I was coming closer to Emma's voice. Then I stopped, I saw the spot of blood that was still on the road and couldn't take it, I ran inside again and up in the bed in to Troy's arms.

"Babe what's wrong? You seem cold"

"Nothing Troy" I lied and he wrapped his arms around me and both of us fell asleep again and I didn't here Emma's voice more that night.

_**The next morning nobody's POV**_

"Good morning babe" Troy said and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Troy" she faked a smile.

"Babe what's wrong" he knew her too well, so he could see if her smile was fake.

"Nothing" Gabriella lied.

"Gabby please don't lie to me" he looked right in to her brown eyes. "You know I hate when you do it"

"I'm sorry Troy , it's just I miss her so much, and I don't think I will ever move on" she didn't wanted to tell him about last night and the voice calling for her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay you miss her, I do too, she was our little angel" he gave her a hug. I love you and I love Emma too she will always be in our hearts. Gabriella just cried in to Troy's chest not saying anything, because of all her tears.

_**That night Gabriella's POV**_

Troy had already gone to bed because he was really tired 'cause he had to work all day. I was just sitting in the living room watching TV. Then.. I heard a voice. "Mommy" I looked around like I had seen a ghost! It was the same doll as last night, it kept saying "Mommy" "Mommy" It reminded me of Emma. I walked upstairs and in to her room everything still looked like it used to in it and she still had all her stuff. It was the first time I was in her room after the accident. I felt to the floor crying, on the floor was one of her t-shirts. I took it up and smelled to it. It still had her scent. I cried really bad while smelling to the t-shirt. Why Emma? Why her? Why wasn't it me who was dead? She was only 5. I looked around in her room everything was pink. Her favorite color! On the wall there were some pictures. I walked over to the wall and took down one of the pictures; it was of Troy, Emma and me on her 5th birthday. And all 3 of us were smiling, I wish it was still her birthday, nothing had happen thenrmn, and we didn't know anything about it and all of us were happy.

"Mommy" I looked around and one of Emma's dolls where calling. "Mommy" then another was calling" Mommy" then another, "Mommy" and another. I looked around trying to look at them they didn't move, they just kept saying "Mommy" What was going on? What was this? Why couldn't it just stop? The only thing I could hear in my head was "Mommy" "Mommy" Mommy" "Mommy" "Mommy" Mommy" I walked out of the room crying, but I could still hear all the dolls calling "Mommy" I walked to me and Troy's bedroom, walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth and went to bed. And I didn't hear another "Mommy" that night.

_**3 days later Troy's POV**_

I don't know what was going on, but Gabby was acting more and more weird, and I knew it wasn't only because of Emma. But everytime I asked what was going on she said, she was acting like this because of Emma. Gabriella walked downstairs.

"Hey honey I've made breakfast"

"Thanks Troy it smells really good" she sat down at the table and I gave her a plate with waffles. "Gabby what's going on with you? You are waking up every night and all when you come back you are cold all over your body. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I just want her back and every night I walk to her room, seeing if it's only a dream and she's actually lying in her bed sleeping peacefully" I knew she was lying.

"Gabby I love you, please tell me what's going on"

"Troy I can't, I just can't" she started crying. I walked over to her and hugged her. Gabby please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that.

"I know Troy but I just can't tell you"

_**Gabriella's POV**_

Please don't ask more about it; please don't ask more about it. He didn't. Well I was still wondering how long I could hide it from him.

"Troy everything is my fault, it's all because of me, she's gone" I cried pretty badly.

"No it's not, Gabby don't ever think it's your fault it's not"

I cried. "Yes it is, everything is my fault"

"Shh baby you know it isn't" He looked in to my eyes. "Baby I have to go to work, you think you'll be okay?" I nodded. "Good" he gave me a kiss and left.

I walked over to the window and waved to him, I always used to do it with Emma, but know she was gone, and I was waving to Troy all by my self. I thought back of Emma.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy" Emma was covered with mud from toe to head._

"_Baby what have you done? Look at yourself" I giggled at her, it was actually funny._

"_Well me and daddy played with mud, he looks worse than me" she giggled._

_Troy walked in. "Princess come on. I'm not sure mommy wants to see you like this" He took up Emma and looked up at Gabriella._

"_What the hell have you 2 been doing" I asked with a giggle Troy looked worse than Emma, but he wasn't wearing any shirt, and he was still so damn hot, even with mud._

"_Just playing with the mud"_

"_That's right, it's funny you should join us mommy"_

"_Yeah mommy you should join us" Troy said with his gorgeous smile and Emma smiled too, she had Troy's smile._

"_Well how can I stand the Bolton charm" I said with a giggle and joined them._

"_Yes" Troy said and held his hand out. Emma clapped it and gave him a high five._

_**End of flashback**_

Tears were rolling down my face. My little princess was gone, my little angel, my little girl, my Emma.

_**That night**_

Troy was sleeping and again I couldn't sleep I could hear Emma's voice calling me. "Mommy" "Mommy" I stood up and walked over to the door following the voice. Then I turned around and Troy walked over to me. He hugged me and looked with his ice-blue eyes right in to my.

"Gabby can you now please tell me what's going on?"

I started crying. "She's here"

"What do you mean, she's here?"

"Emma she's here, she's calling for me"

"Gabby she isn't here she's…" he stopped himself.

"I know Troy, but she's calling for me, she keeps calling "Mommy" it's like she wants me to find her. Like she's scared and something bad is happening to her. All her dolls is even calling "Mommy" I walk out every night, but every time I stop when I see the blood on the road and the next day I hear all the voices calling "Mommy" again. And the voice that wants me to follow, is Emma, it's Emma's voice.

Troy was shocked he just stood there not knowing what to say.

"You may think I'm crazy, but she's calling at me and I have to go to where she leads me, I have to find what she wants me to find tonight"

"Well I don't know how to react on this, but do you want me to go with you?"

"No Troy, it's okay" I gave him a little smile. "I can do it on my own"

He kissed me passionately. "I love you" "I love you too Troy" I walked out of the room and followed the voice. "Mommy" Mommy" I walked down the stairs and took on my flip flops and walked out, just like all the other nights, but when I saw the spot of blood, her blood, on the road I didn't run inside, I just stood there, crying. "Mommy" "Mommy" now her voice was really close and when I looked up I saw her. My little girl, she smiled. "Mommy don't cry" I cried harder. "Angel?" she nodded. "Mommy please don't cry" she said again.

She was just like a ghost, I could see she was there, but I could also look right through her. I couldn't move I was frozen. "But baby I can't be happy when my little angel isn't here with me, and it's all my fault that you.." I stopped myself. "Mommy you have to move on, I will always be in your heart and it wasn't your fault it was my" how could she say all those things? Normally it would be the adult who told a child that and not a child who told an adult. She walked closer to me. "Mommy it's not your fault, it was my fault, it was, don't cry mommy" I just cried harder I couldn't stop my self.

"Mommy I love you, and it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you I blame myself" how could such a little girl say it was her own fault? "I love you too angel" I said still crying. "Mommy you have to move on now that you know that I don't blame you, and you know that I love you, and I know you love me. Will you please do that for me?" how could she say something like this? She was only 5.

"Mommy, daddy will take care of you, I know he will. You were the best mommy ever, but you have to move on. For me." I nodded. She came closer to me and I could fell her touch on my cheek, but I couldn't touch or see her anymore. "I love you mommy never forget about that" I felt her lips on my cheek. "Bye mommy, I'll see you again" and then she was gone. I cried really bad now, and I heard Troy behind me, he had followed me and seen everything. He hugged me. "Everything is going to be alright Gabby she loves you and she knows you love her" I cried into his chest, but now I knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**This was an oneshot story. I really hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry if it was sad, but you just have to live with that.**

**xoxo Mette**


End file.
